Because You Loved Me
by taylorisbeast
Summary: I'm everything I am, because you loved me. Adam Copeland comforts his best friend after a tragedy occurs in her life. Promise it's better than the summary! One Shot/Song Fic.


I was sitting in my room while my parents were away, talking on the phone with my best friend, Adam Copeland. We were just talking about random things when I heard my doorbell ring.

"I wonder who that could be…" I said, thinking out loud.

"What?" Adam asked.

"There's someone at the door. Hang on." I replied.

"Okay." He said.

I walked downstairs and opened the door. Two cops were standing there with upset looks on their faces.

"Um, may I help you?" I asked.

"Are you Michelle Calvert?" One of the cops asked.

"Yes I am." I replied, a little worried.

"We have some bad news…"The other cop said.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Your parents were in a pretty bad car crash. They didn't make it…"

"You're joking right? You have got to be joking…" I screamed, the tears falling freely down my face.

"We're not joking," they began, "this is serious."

"NO! No, no, no, no!" I yelled, over and over again.

"Michelle, are you okay?" I heard Adam ask through the phone.

"No. I need you here quick." I replied.

"Okay, I'm leaving right now."

"We're very sorry…" The officers said.

"Thank you." I said, shutting the door as they walked away.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful, baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through_

_Through it all_

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later and I knew it was Adam because he only lived a few minutes away. I got up to answer the door and Adam was standing there with a concerned look on his face. I looked up at him and just collapsed into his arms. He picked me up and carried me over to the couch. He sat down and laid me in his lap.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked, sounding really concerned.

I just cried harder.

"My parents were killed." I said.

"Wha-How?" he asked.

"Car crash…"

"Oh my gosh, Michelle. I'm so sorry." He said, leaning down and kissing my forehead.

I just cried harder and ended up falling asleep in his lap.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith, cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

The next morning I woke up to someone snoring. I looked in the floor and saw Adam lying there.

"What are you doing down there?" I asked loudly enough to wake him up.

"Trying to sleep." He replied.

"Oh, well why down there?"

"Because you're up there."

"So? We've slept in the same bed before. What's so different about now?" I asked.

"I don't know. That was when we were five, though."

"So? We're grown adults. We know how to handle ourselves." I replied, smiling.

"Of course."

He crawled into the bed, falling right back asleep. I got up and went to take a shower. I remembered what happened yesterday and just burst into tears. I fell in the shower, crying really hard. There were several knocks on the door.

"Michelle, are you okay?" Adam asked.

"Ye..Yeah." I manaed to get out.

"Alright." He said.

I turned the water off and put my clothes on. I had to get ready for my parents' funeral this afternoon.

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand, I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love, I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

I went digging through my closet and found the perfect dress and shoes. I slipped it on and then Adam went back to his house to get read. I fixed my hair and make-up. When I was ready, Adam came back. We were walking to his car and he stopped me before I got in.

"Michelle, can I tell you something?" he asked.

"I guess. Is it going to make me cry anymore?"

"Well…I hope not." He replied, with a slight chuckle.

I laughed and said, "Okay, tell me."

"I love you, Michelle. I have for a long, long time. Since high school. I just never knew how you felt about me so I didn't want to tell you. But I just had this feeling that I HAD to tell you right now."

I felt tears coming to my eyes. I was trying to hold them back, but they just fell down my cheeks.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you that…" He said.

"No, no." I said. "I'm happy. These are tears of joy. Because, I love you too. I have for a while."

He smiled and kissed me quickly before opening the car door for me to get in. I smiled at him and held his hand.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

We pulled up to the funeral home and Adam came and opened my door for me. I saw all of my family and friends standing outside. I walked to the doors and saw my Aunt Sharon run up to me.

"Oh sweetie, are you okay?" She asked me.

"I'm fine. I've had Adam here to help me through this." I replied, smiling.

"Oh, so this is the Adam I've heard so much about throughout the past years."

"Shut up." I said, my eyes growing bigger.

"Sorry." She said laughing.

"Well, let's go get one last look at them…" I said.

"Yeah…" She replied.

I walked in the funeral home holding Adam's hand. I squeezed it tight before walking into the room where they were.

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark, shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies, you were the truth_

_My world is a better place_

_Because of you_

The first look I got of them, I burst out into tears. Adams hugged me and held me tight. I could tell he was crying because of the way he was shaking. I hugged him tighter and sobbed into his chest. I looked at them one last time before walking out to the cemetery where they were going to get buried.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

A couple minutes later, they brought my parents' caskets out and put them where they were to be buried. I kissed each of their caskets and placed a rose on each one.

"I love you, mom and dad." I said, more tears falling down my cheeks.

I just let them keep falling freely, while Adam led me back to the car to go back home. I cried the whole way there and ended up crying myself to sleep that night.

"I love you, Michelle." Adam said, brushing my hair back from my face.

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_


End file.
